Stolen Fire
by MegGyver
Summary: Wheeler has been taken by Dr. Blight and he is convinced that he is her minion of pollution and destruction. The Planeteers must scramble to save their friend who has been turned against them and the side of good. Under the mind control of Dr. Blight, Wheeler brings destruction to the earth in her name. Can the Planeteers save their teamate? or is he lost forevor? find out here!


Odd little plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. Even though it is finals week for me. But hopefully now that I got part of it out I can actually get some work done.

Don't know if I will do anything else with this. I don't even remember why I started watching Captain Planet again to begin with. I'll let the reviews decide if I continue with this.

Thanks for reading and Please review. I love criticisms, even if it is saying that the story stinks, I am at least learning what other people like! Thank you

 **Stolen Fire**

The current was too fast. It was impossible to keep his head above the water. His body was bumped and smashed against the rocks in the water. He kicked off his shoes in order to improve his swimming and it did help. He managed to pull himself onto an outcropping rock. He dragged his body onto the shore. When he felt the rushing water pulling at his feet and the feeling of damp sandy mud against his back, only then did he relax.

He felt his body start to shut down. he didn't know exactly how long he had been in the water but it felt like hours. it hurt to breathe, his throat burned when he coughed up the water that had made it into his lungs. He stayed like that, curled on his side shivering in his soaking wet clothes just trying to stay alive.

He heard footfalls crackle against the leaf-covered floor of the forest nearby. He managed to pull himself up onto his hands and knees. Half buried instincts were screaming at him to stay alert and stay alive. He looked up and was surprised at what he saw.

She was beautiful. A woman with golden blonde hair and a fantastic figure stood in front of him. He pulled himself up so he was sitting with his legs folded under him. he wrapped his arms around himself and shivered as she studied him. there was a sharp powerful aura around her. he knew that this woman, whoever she may be, was a commander, a leader. She was to be obeyed and that was that. She made him feel weak and excited all at the same time.

He needed to know who she was.

"Who are you?" his shivering accented voice surprised him. He hadn't expected the sound of his speech. It felt like he had never heard his own voice before.

The woman raised an eyebrow at him. Her eyes glowed with intelligence and cunning. Suspicion and calculation were displayed in her beautiful face. Her long light bangs covered half of her face. He idly wondered what her whole face would look like. _Just as beautiful._

She started walking toward him from her post at the edge of the forest. As she moved she fiddled with something on her wrist a watch with a tiny screen displaying a man's face clicked off. She never broke her powerful stride and her gaze never left his shivering form.

Her eye, the one that he could see, burned him with its intense stare. She was a predator cat, waiting for him to make the slightest twitch so she could pounce without mercy or remorse. He would not move. He would not deny the power that her very presence held over him.

She was familiar. Her image struck something inside of him. But he could not for the life of him think of what it was. He had this odd feeling that he knew her. He hoped he did, she was amazing in every way. He fought the urge to beg her for a command, to obey her every wish, to worship her, whatever she wanted from him would be hers. He would be hers; she only needed to demand it of him.

She stopped when she stood in front of him. He was kneeling before her and part of him knew that it was supposed to be that way. He felt unworthy of her but at the same time he was desperate to stay in her presence. He couldn't think straight. Her aura was too strong. He couldn't focus on anything but her. He stared up at her perfect face. A feeling of undying respect and longing coiled around his heart.

"Do you know who I am?" she spoke! Such a glorious sound! Demanding and powerful but at the same time luscious and tempting. It so suited her. in his eyes her flawlessness became even more so. This amazing woman, no! No she was more than a woman. he searched his mind for a title worthy of her. woman did not begin to describe her. Queen? No she was far more than a mere queen!

Then he realized exactly who she was. What she was to him, the only title that his undeserving mind could hope to give her. Yes! He knew exactly who she was!

"My Goddess." The creature before him could be called nothing less than a Goddess.

She seemed surprised for a moment, and then she smiled , what a glorious smile it was! And better still, she started to laugh. A soft chuckle at first but it grew louder and stronger! A belting maniacal laugh. Satisfaction, thrill, and a dark desire that made her even more enticing were in that laugh. His Goddess was pleased with him. That thought alone filled him with a joy sense of fulfillment that nearly drove him to tears.

She stopped laughing slowly. Whatever he had done to amuse her must have been truly entertaining for her. She even whipped a tear from her eye, he merriment so great. She collected herself and looked at him again.

"And, do you know who you are?" her voice even more lovely than it had been before. A tone of veiled ruthlessness was in her speech this time. But there was also something else, the inquisitiveness of a scientist seeking the answer to a puzzle.

Yes! A scientist! That struck something in his mind. His goddess was a creature of science and knowledge. The Ruthless Goddess of knowledge, yes that suited her perfectly.

"No, I don't know." He answered her question at once. The only answer he could give her. the truth was that he didn't remember his name. He didn't know anything about himself. He didn't even remember what he looked like. He didn't feel fear at this realization. He was at the feet of his Goddess. She was his everything. She knew all, and she would tell him what he needed to know. Anything else was unnecessary.

He didn't need to know his name. He was sure that she knew, and that was all that he needed. He didn't need to know anything, only what she told him that was all he needed. He wanted her to know exactly how devoted to her existence he was. "I don't need to know who I am, I only need you."

She smiled again. It was an even darker smile than before. Glorious malice and shadow fire glistened in her eyes. He felt his heart race with desire for her. His skin burned for her touch and his entire body ached for her command.

He lowered himself to her further. His hand left his no-longer-shivering arms and was planted in the wet sand of the river shore. He shifted his posture. He knelt before her on one knee. His right hand across his heart and his head bowed to her. He knew it was a sign of utter submission, and he knew that she deserved nothing less. "I beg you, Goddess, I am yours and nothing else. Please, command and rule me."

She laughed again. Not the proud bellows of before. But a small laugh quiet and conniving full of smug amusement and superiority. A haughty gratification of satisfied dominance dripped from this laugh. His head stayed bowed, he could see her boots and he struggled with the sudden urge to kiss and caress them.

That's when he felt her touch.

Oh, her touch was magnificent! Her long limber fingers ran through his hair. Her long nails scraped at his scalp, he nearly passed out at the pleasure he felt at the sensation. He couldn't stop the moans that escaped his mouth it just felt so good!

Her laughter renewed at this and it only heightened this cosmic experience. Her hand continued to comb his hair, then another hand began to stroke his neck. He could die of joy, it was too much, it was too good. She scratched his skin and hair like a loving owner would display affection for her beloved pet. He leaned into her touch, desperate for more.

She laughed again, _such a beautiful sound_ , her petting increased in speed and as such so did his sighs and moans of pleasure. But she spoke again, so he forced himself to quiet as much as he could. But she did not stop her ministrations, for which he was eternally grateful.

"Yes my Pet, You are mine." His eyes shut by reflex at the amazing feeling she gifted him when she ran her nails across the back of his neck. Still she continued, his mind absorbed her words like a sponge. Every syllable was seared into his brain. Forever her commands would rule his reality. "You are my possession, my servant, my knight, and my ultimate weapon. Do you accept this my little firebug?"

She pulled her hands away but now he could hardly tell the difference. Her words filled him with emotions and sensations even more intense than her touch had. Her possession, her servant, her knight, her ultimate weapon. The pride that flooded his veins intoxicated him like a drug. Yes he accepted his role in existence willingly and gratefully.

He was already her possession. His very heart beat at her will. His body was but a toy for her to command. He existed only to serve her.

And he would serve her, her every command would be his to carry out. He would stop breathing here and now if she so asked it of him. She would never want for anything. Anything she desired he would bring it to her. He would walk the world over to claim it for her.

He would be her knight. He would defend her to his dying breath. He would crush and conquer all who stood in her way. He would be her champion, her soldier. He would raze cities and crush armies for her. The world itself would be but a bobble he could present to her on a platter.

Her weapon, yes, he could feel power in his veins, now that he had his purpose. It burned and blazed under his skin. His thoughts were directing it to obey the wishes of his Goddess. The fire inside of him was hers to command. He would destroy anything that stood in her way. He would kill anyone that opposed her.

"Yes my Goddess, I understand." He nodded his head and opened his eyes. He remained on one knee. He was now her knight. He would live her orders from now until his heart stopped beating. He dared to act on his fidelity. He reached out and took her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it in devotion. "I am yours to rule and own. It is my only reason to exist."

"Very good answer pet." He rose to his feet, and even then she still stood taller than he did, _as it should be,_ he thought absently _no one should be higher than her_. she took hold of his wrist. She held it tenderly in both of her hands and he noticed for the first time, a ring on his finger.

A simple bejeweled band fit snugly around his pointer finger. The metal setting seemed to shift from gold to silver, as if it couldn't decide. Fixed in the center was a single red stone protected in a circular crystal shell. He didn't think it was a ruby, but for some reason it felt just as valuable. Something was carved in stone, but the detail was so small that he couldn't see it clearly unless he pulled his hand away from Dr. Blight, and that was something he was not willing to do.

Dr. Blight seemed to find the ring interesting as well. She ran her fingers across the stone center. Her eyes glinted with hunger as the stone glowed a soft red.

An odd sensation ran through his mind. It felt wise and ancient, powerful, fast and reliable. Whoever or whatever was giving him these feelings, it wasn't human. It was more like an energy coming from the ring itself. Concern, fear, affection, confusion, all aimed toward him.

"With you at my side, Captain Planet will never be summoned again." She continued to speak, more to herself than to him. The ring shining in her eyes along with the possibilities that it offered her. "You will bring the Planeteers to their doom. Won't you my little firebug," she didn't ask him. She spoke her command as a statement. He _would_ do what she asked. That was just how it was.

"Yes my Goddess." The names she spoke of meant nothing to him, he did not recognize the titles and his memory was blank of faces to go with them. But he didn't care, he knew that they were against his Goddess and so he would destroy them.

She laughed at him again more amused this time than pleased. Like one would laugh at an animal preforming a trick. "As much as that title suits me, I do have a name" she chuckled as she ran her fingers through his hair again. "You want to know what it is, don't you Pet." He couldn't answer with words, his voice betrayed him with another groan of bliss when her nails dug into his flesh. He nodded his head, desperate to hear her name.

"I am Dr. Blight," she laughed again. She was pleased. That was all that mattered. Yet she continued to speak. "But you also have a name" A smile came to her face. A dark joyful smile full of satisfied delight.

"Your name my little firebug; is Wheeler." His name hardly registered with him. the name's only purpose was to be called by his Goddess, Dr Blight. Such a powerful dominating name for her. It was destructive and deadly like poison laced with honey. It was as perfect as she was.

"Now I think its time we left this disgustingly clean forest and head back home. Your new home, that is." Dr. Blight walked around him, she draped herself over his shoulders. Her hands roamed his body, and warm breath brushed against his ear.

His body nearly went limp. It was almost impossible to stay standing. His knees threatened to give out and he leaned against her powerful figure. It felt like every moment he spent in her presence only increased his love and loyalty for her. His skin burned where she touched him. His body wanted her so badly he could taste it.

"Now come along, my little firebug. We have much work to do." She started to walk him into the forest. her hands pushing him along, she still held his shoulders. She led him through the forest, her voice whispered into his ear promising him that he would be hers forever. He let her lead him without question. He would follow her to hell and back if she wanted.

He was her slave, she was his master. That was reality. that was all that mattered.

She led him to a hidden cave. A rocky mountain face pulled itself apart for her. She walked him through a labyrinth of a scientific workshop. Where she finnaly brought him to a small empty room and gently lowered him into a padded chair. His entire body relaxed now that Dr. Blight had brought him to their destination.

"Your feeling very tired aren't you." She tenderly stroked his bangs out of his face. At her words he felt his entire body start to sting with exhaustion. He had not even realized how tired he was.

How fortunate was he to have Dr. Blight. She could tell him exactly how he felt and what he should think. "Why don't you close your eyes for a bit, and don't wake up until I call you. Do you understand pet?" her hands stroked his shoulders and chest, his body relaxed. He nodded his head, suddenly too exhausted to respond.

His eyes shut, and he was lost in a mindless slumber. He didn't realize that the door was being locked behind Dr. Blight as she left him. Even if he had, he wouldn't have cared.

So lost in his obedience, he couldn't hear his name being called over and over again in fear and concern. He didn't remember his friend and little brother's voice and he couldn't comprehend the real love and care that the voice offered him.

His mind was lost and he couldn't feel the minds of four others, crying out for him to answer back. He had forgotten what real care and love felt like. He had forgotten his own heart.


End file.
